


伊呂波歌

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M, 加洛水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Summary: ＊燃燒者加洛 X 消防員加洛＊普羅米亞火焰各種情趣PLAY＊OOC，只有肉，壓力大想看加洛被玩到雌墮的糟糕文，至少自己覺得滿糟的，慎入
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Galo Thymos





	伊呂波歌

「喂！放開我啊！我說放開我你這傢伙！」  
加洛被迫躺在床上，火蛇像繩子一樣捆住他的雙手吊在床頭，腳被強行撐開，硬是安插了個長髮男人的身影，男人絲毫不在意加洛無法反抗卻又張牙舞爪的模樣，甚至還覺得有趣的悶笑。  
「還挺有精神的嘛，這樣很好，玩起來也比較有趣。」

「什麼東西啊——！你到底是誰？」  
「我嗎？該怎麼說呢～可以說是另一個你吧。」

光從聲音就可以聽出男子心情相當愉悅，男子的手指撫上加洛的頸部，滑過不甚明顯的喉結，像在確認什麼似的一路往下探索，鎖骨、胸肌，滑至結實的腹部，最後停在緊繫庫子的鈕扣上……加洛難耐的發出低哼，男子的指尖像帶有火焰似的，被觸碰過的地方彷彿被化為猛烈燃燒的薪柴，灼熱到難以忍受，如果細看加洛的皮膚，確實可以看到被滑過的地方確實有些發紅。

「這點溫度不至於讓你受傷，放心好了，至少我有好好控制在頂多讓你覺得有點刺激的範圍，多試幾次你肯定會喜歡的，親愛的『我』。」

男子將身子撐在加洛身上，此時加洛才終於得以看清對方的長相，加洛瞪大雙眼，要不是手被人綁起，他肯定會握拳揉揉自己的眼睛。藍色長髮，身穿黑色的無袖高領，眼角似乎化了妝帶些妖媚的紅，但最讓人震驚的是，加洛對那張臉再熟悉不過，那是只要他照著鏡子就可看見——與自己相同的臉。  
硬要挑不同處的話，就是少了少年會有的稚氣，多了些情色的魅惑感。

「怎、怎麼可能⋯⋯？」  
「我就是你，雖然是不同次元的，解釋起來很麻煩，現在你就把我當成是燃燒者的自己吧，我對你做的事可是一清二楚喔，消防員。」  
「燃燒者？我⋯⋯！？」  
「想喊我什麼都可以，但時間寶貴，所以我要繼續了。」

燃燒者露出在加洛身上絕對看不到的張狂笑容，低頭吻住加洛那張吃驚到沒來得及閉上的嘴，舌頭靈活的像是生物，強迫加洛跟他交纏嬉戲，加洛無法將人推開只能被迫跟著起舞，尚未有過與他人深吻的經驗導致嚥不下的口水從嘴角滑落，舌尖嚐到了金屬的味道。  
直到男子退開舔去嘴邊津液，加洛才從他張開的唇舌中發現，剛才感受到的金屬圓球原來是他鑲在舌頭上的舌環。

「你做什麼、到底想幹嘛！？」  
「嗯？把人綁在床上用接吻當開頭還能做什麼？這世界的我難道還是處男？」  
「要你管——！」  
「嘿，有意思⋯⋯」

燃燒者瞇起眼睛勾起嘴角，那表情讓人想到盯上獵物的蛇，加洛打了個寒顫，瞥過頭逃避對方不斷在身上打量的視線。  
這點心思當然早就被看透，燃燒者不多說什麼，只是彈了下手指，身後又多出兩條火蛇，蛇捲上加洛的身軀，用比體溫還高的溫度扭動爬行，另一條潛進剛被燃燒者解開的褲子中，火蛇滑過的地方衣褲布料都被燒成灰燼，但不知為什麼加洛卻連半點燒傷都沒有，不到片刻，加洛已經全身赤裸，但大腿根部的綁繩卻意外地牢牢固定在原處，多了種拘束感，看起來比全裸還色情。

火蛇擺動尾巴，捲上加洛被迫展現的分身不規則擠壓套弄，另一隻捲曲在腹部，吐出蛇信逗弄胸前小小突起的乳頭，火蛇理應是燃燒者的火焰型態，但此刻卻像有生命的生物一樣靈活。  
加洛咬緊牙關不發出一絲聲音，狠狠瞪向高高在上用火蛇玩弄自己的傢伙，突然想起火焰可靠翻滾撲滅，打算孤注一執翻過身，原本壓在身上的火蛇突然滑到頸部勒住，加洛發出一聲殘破的悲鳴瘋狂掙扎，但被束縛住在床頭的手無奈怎樣都解不開。

——會死！  
意識隨著缺氧逐漸遠離，加洛雙眼上翻，眼角被擠出淚水，口水沿著唇邊滑落，模糊中聽到燃燒者發出像管教不聽話寵物的嘖嘖聲。

在他終於要暈過去之前，絞緊喉嚨的火蛇終於鬆開，新鮮的空氣突然竄進肺部，嗆得他猛烈咳嗽又拼命隨著生存本能喘氣。纏在加洛脖子上的火焰突然變成黑色的項圈，連接著漆黑的鐵鍊，鐵鍊的另一端被燃燒者握在手中把玩著。

燃燒者扯動鐵鍊，金屬發出撞擊聲響，加洛被迫將頭抬起，燃燒者在微笑，但眼中的溫度比冰快還冷。

「還要反抗嗎？我不介意多來幾次，直到你聽話為止，親愛的『我』。」

如果只說要殺了他那倒還好，但燃燒者似乎很擅長把握讓人生不如死的關鍵點，加洛嘴唇顫抖還想說些什麼，但最終屈服在燃燒者宛如毒蛇的眼神下，嘴唇抿成一條線輕輕搖晃腦袋。  
這順從的模樣似乎讓燃燒者很滿意，眼睛笑彎成月牙，他俯下身捧住加洛的臉頰親吻。

「好乖，真是個好孩子。」  
「——！」  
「不愧是我，就算在這世界身材也很不錯啊，而且溫順起來時會有的毫無自覺的情色感這點也很讓人興奮。」  
「什麼情色⋯⋯啊、你做什麼——！」  
「還用問嗎？當然是找你滅火囉，親愛的消防員。」

燃燒者吹了聲口哨，纏在肉棒上的火蛇退開，回到燃燒者手上成了顆火球消失。  
燃燒者伸手愛撫加洛的肉棒，也許因為同為加洛‧提莫斯的關係，加洛感覺到對方確實相當清楚自己被愛撫到哪邊會爽，燃燒者手指帶著比體溫略高的火焰，指尖在馬眼處輕輕畫圈，手掌握住肉棒上下套弄，當加洛的肉棒在刺激下逐漸挺立，他將長髮撥到耳後，低頭絲毫沒有任何猶豫的直接將肉棒吞入口中。

「吚——」

加洛重重倒抽一口氣，趕忙咬緊自己下唇防止呻吟聲溢出，他從來沒經歷過這種事，從以前到現在重心都放在消防業務上，對男女交往不感興趣，就算自己有需由也只是用手打一發結束，十足十的童貞，如今卻被跟自己有相同長相的男人束縛住口交，無論對生理或是心理都太過刺激。

但燃燒者沒有放過加洛的打算，先是試探性含住最上頭傘狀的部分，舌尖抵在馬眼處往內鑽，舌環有意無意一直擠壓不斷分泌前列腺液的小孔，透明的液體慢慢下滑浸溼了肉柱，連帶沾濕根部本來就不茂密的陰毛及底下兩顆小球，加洛搖著頭，呼吸變得更重，水緩慢滑落的麻癢感覺十分難受，但手被束縛的他只能像隻垂死的蛇一樣扭動身體，而這姿態將自己更往燃燒者的方向送，同等鼓舞對方繼續下去。

「別、住手……嗚、哈啊！好癢⋯⋯」

燃燒者將加洛整根肉棒含進嘴裡，吸允、舌頭舔過每一處皺褶，舌環底在肉棒下面的繫帶不重不輕的按壓著，沿著肉柱滑落的透明黏液大半落入燃燒者口中被吞下，燃燒者手也沒閒著，撫摸著大腿內側漸漸上移至根部，在肉棒與後穴間用指甲輕搔，模仿著不插入的性交用手指頂弄著，比起底下兩顆小球，他知道這才真的是加洛的敏感點。  
果不其然，四肢被束縛住的加洛身體發紅，佈上一層薄汗看起來更加可口，他緊閉雙眼難耐的扭動身體，原本陽光有活力的聲音逐漸變成斷斷續續帶有哭音的甜膩呻吟，親手讓一個像白紙一樣的純潔靈魂逐漸墮落進情慾，這一切的一切都在勾起燃燒者的噬虐慾。

而且現在才剛開始，他要讓白紙完全看不出原本的模樣，裡裡外外全部染上他所希望的顏色。

「不、不行了，要射——」

燃燒者的動作像是一波波促使人絕頂的浪潮，瘋狂沖刷著加洛的理智，快感比起自己來還強上好幾倍，加洛眼眶因情慾而積蓄淚水，身體緊繃成漂亮的弓型，抬起腰把自己更加送進燃燒者口中，而就在眼前已被白光蒙蔽，終於要射精的當下，從燃燒者指尖冒出的小隻火蛇卻突然緊纏上根部用力將慾望栓起。

「啊啊、你做……什麼！」  
「還不行，消防員，我的火都還沒開始滅呢。」

燃燒者用拇指逝去唇上的前列腺液，同樣的長相卻散發出跟加洛完全不一樣的妖豔感。他抬起加洛大腿往內側咬上去，加洛吃痛驚呼出聲，在燃燒者鬆開口後，原本白皙無瑕的地方已經被烙上個清晰可見的齒痕，燃燒者用舌尖細細描繪自己刻下的痕跡，眼角餘光將加洛羞恥又抵抗不了慾望的羞澀盡收眼底。

「哈啊，你、鬆開⋯⋯唔！」  
「還不到時候，等你會夾緊我的腰拜託我幹你時，我才會幫你鬆綁。」  
「我、怎麼可能這樣⋯⋯！」  
「打賭？」

燃燒者扯開笑容，加洛被盯得心裡發毛，本來就被削去大半的氣勢減弱到幾乎沒有，轉頭撇開視線，燃燒者也不繼續調侃，加洛的身體似乎對他有著致命的吸引力，燃燒者向前壓低身子，像隻捕獲獵物的獵豹籠罩著身下的加洛，舌尖舔去沁出的薄汗，連吻帶咬在加洛側頸與胸口留下點點紅痕與齒印，他刻意發出啾啾親吻聲，加洛被這聲音搞得臉頰泛紅，親吻的酥麻感宛如微小的星火掉落在身上，不斷累積性慾的熱度，但更大的熱度仍是來自對方隔著緊身長褲緊貼在自己身下越發蓬勃的慾望。

「你很喜歡這種甜蜜的事吧？其實我也挺喜歡的。」  
「唔、才沒有……！」

燃燒者咬住加洛的耳垂低語，讓加洛一陣顫慄，雖然嘴上反駁，但對方宛若情侶般的挑逗行為確實讓加洛身體放鬆不少，足以露出讓人有機可趁的破綻。  
燃燒者扯開笑容，品嚐加洛結實卻富有彈性的胸部，用牙齒磨擦胸前小小的凸起，時而又像想將他吞噬掉的啃咬，不只是脖子，加洛的胸口也被身上這男人烙上專屬的印記，加洛自認乳頭並不特別敏感，但在時而溫柔時而粗暴的行為下卻起了某種難以形容的感覺。

搞不懂，他只是像平時一樣出個火災任務，為什麼在任務結束後突然就被打昏，然後帶到這地方被跟自己長一樣的傢伙侵犯。

「你這傢伙、這樣對相同長相的有什啊！有什麼樂趣可言⋯⋯？」  
「樂趣很多啊，例如……我可以看到自己從處女之身被弄成自己掰開屁股求人幹穴的雌畜的過程。」

大變態——！  
意識到那可能就是自己繼續待在這的末路，加洛全身發毛，又開始掙扎起來，燃燒者感受到加洛又開始不安份，抓住聯繫脖子項圈的鐵鍊用力一扯。

「咕！」  
「又想不聽話了嗎，親愛的『我』應該沒忘記之前我說的話吧？」

瞬間造成的窒息感讓加洛想起剛才與死神擦身而過的感覺，全身僵硬，帶著羞辱與恐懼變回原本任人宰割的姿態。  
現在要忍耐，只要沒死就可以等救援，大家一定會發現他的，留得青山在不怕沒柴燒，要是惹怒眼前這喜怒無常的變態而死就什麼都完了。  
加洛強迫自己冷靜下來。

「別那麼害怕啦，乖乖配合我會讓你爽上天的。」

「停！不要、再動了，咿——！」  
加洛雙手被綑綁在後，跨坐在燃燒者的大腿，身上盡是點點紅痕，臉上不復見原本天真爛漫的活潑模樣，反而被淚水與情慾給浸滿，身體被持續的乾性高潮折磨到不住顫抖，上半身只能無力的靠在燃燒者身上。  
燃燒者看似溫柔的撫摸著他的背，對待加洛猶如剛進行完場激烈性事證安撫對方的情侶，親吻加洛的臉頰與耳垂，但如果細看就會發現，燃燒者的火焰依舊在侵犯著那已經被搞得泥濘不堪的後穴。  
將火焰轉換為火蛇是燃燒者的拿手好戲，燃燒者掰開加洛佈滿瘀青指痕的臀半，後穴一張一闔，清晰可見內部還含著一條正在侵佔肉壁不住扭動的蛇的尾巴。

「啊、啊啊⋯⋯別弄！」

火蛇的溫度比體溫高，雖不致於讓人受傷，但滑過肉壁皺摺處，撞向體內最敏感那點時卻讓加洛發出高亢的驚叫。  
好熱，幾乎要被著體內亂竄的熱度給燒壞！  
加洛腦袋靠在燃燒者肩膀上不停搖晃，體內的火蛇完全不顧加洛是否撐得住，依舊不按頻率隔著肉壁刺激著前列腺，時而捲曲時而扭動，原本緊緻的腸道肉壁被開發成性器，配合火蛇動作不斷收縮。

加洛幾乎快要崩潰了。  
明明遭到如此殘酷對待，加洛前方被束縛住的肉棒卻依舊沒有疲軟的跡象，直挺挺朝著上方，配合難耐扭腰的動作摩擦著燃燒者的小腹。

「唔、不行了，拜託，讓我休息⋯⋯」

燃燒者用溫柔的語氣說出讓加洛絕望的話，火蛇根本不管那是在人體內，在腸道內肆意捲曲、抽動，尋找加洛深藏在內部連自己都不知道的敏感點。

「啊、啊啊⋯⋯！」

前端的分身在火蛇刺激下的不斷泌出點點清液，後穴也被侵犯到流下混雜著腸液的潤滑劑，兩種液體匯流在下身，滴落到燃燒者的褲子上化為淫亂的水痕，肉棒因為根部被束縛住漲成紫紅色，加洛下半身貼著對方的小腹磨蹭，像初次體驗自慰的小孩想讓自己舒服的生澀行為，不斷扭動自己的腰，體內的蛇像是感應到他的動作，居然配合起加洛，以九淺一深的頻率撞擊肉壁，時不時擦過會讓加洛放聲尖叫的那一處。

「哈啊、太、刺激了⋯⋯」  
「我的火焰有那麼舒服嗎？再給你一隻如何？」  
「不！嗚——又、又進來了！好、好燙！」

燃燒者笑著看加洛逐漸墜入情慾的模樣，一次插入兩指將穴口撐開，原先緊閉的地方有了空隙，大量的潤滑液就趁著穴口被擴張時一同湧出，沿著不斷顫抖的大腿流下，加洛的下半身就跟他的臉一樣濕的一塌糊塗。燃燒者手上竄出的火苗變化成細小的火蛇，火蛇趁著主人幫他弄出開口時一股腦往加洛體內鑽，兩蛇交會，在加洛體內交纏成螺旋，像是一根粗大的棒子不斷往裡面捅，結實的下腹甚至隱隱約約看到有異物在底下蠕動的跡象，腸道內的肉壁被比體溫還高的溫度侵犯，連一絲皺褶都不放過。

加洛身體佈滿潮紅，熱的像是著火，嗓音哭喊到沙啞，眼淚像斷了線的珍珠一樣往下掉，燃燒者興奮地顫抖，啃咬著加洛的下巴，品嚐滑落至此的淚水味道，同時指使自己的火焰隔著肉壁高頻率去刺激加洛的前列腺，他知道已經快了，身為消防員的加洛反抗的力道已所剩無幾，很快就可以變成任他玩弄的性愛玩具。

「解開、唔！前面好痛——！」

啊啊，對喔。  
燃燒者看向自己腹部，加洛直挺挺的肉棒根部還被他束縛著，隨便伸出手指劃過，那圈由火蛇化成的黑色環圈就此消失，解開束縛瞬間，積蓄的大量快感終於有了能發洩的出口，加洛發出高亢的叫聲，身體繃直，朝燃燒者身上射出大量透明的清液，原來肉棒被束縛住早已讓精液逆流，取而代之的是一直被刺激產生的前列腺液。

一波一波，大概射出兩三股液體，加洛無力地朝床上倒去，但體內的火蛇並沒有就此放過他，依舊不斷的進行自己的職責，肉棒疲軟下來卻像失禁一樣，前端小孔還是在滴落無色清液，加洛被迫被拉回永無止盡的乾性高潮中。  
燃燒者的衣服已經全溼，不過他完全不在意，捲起衣襬向上脫掉扔到一旁，露出跟加洛一樣結實完美的身材。

「很舒服吧，連射精都沒有，反而像個娼館的賣淫女一樣潮吹噴水了呢。」

加洛在床上連反駁的力氣都沒有，雙眼沒了之前的光彩，腿大開仍不斷抽蓄，嘴裡吐著破碎的呻吟，像個壞掉的娃娃，燃燒者拉住鐵鍊扯過，加洛被迫回神，聽從儼然佔據主人位置的燃燒者命令。

「拜託別！真的、已經不行了⋯⋯」  
「我知道你的能耐在哪，不過如果你當個好孩子聽話，接下來我會溫柔些。」

加洛知道沒得商量，只能乖巧的點兩下頭，燃燒者獎勵性的給他個擁抱，彈了個響指，加洛渾身一陣，在細碎呻吟下，盤踞在體內的火蛇一前一後從後穴竄出，纏回到燃燒者身上化為火焰消失。

照理來說折磨自己的東西終於離開應該是件愉快的事，但加洛卻莫名覺得有些空虛，後面像是反應主人心境一樣一張一闔不斷吐著殘餘的潤滑液，混合淡黃色腸液染在白色床單上特別顯眼。燃燒者按壓被火焰操到有些紅腫的穴口，手指毫無阻礙就插進加洛體內，火焰與燃燒者連動，就算手指第一次插入，他也能夠很快掌握住加洛被開發完畢的那一處位置，若說火蛇只能開拓個大概，那燃燒者的手指就是將加洛慾望精雕細琢的刻刀，捲曲起指節，關節處隔著肉壁在前列腺上按摩畫圈，力道或輕或重，比火蛇更精細準確的撩撥，搞得加洛倒抽一口氣，除了呻吟吐不出別的話語，在刺激下，前端肉棒又有復甦的跡象。

加洛不想承認他還想要更多，但被調教過的身體背叛了他，老實的開始跟著燃燒者的手指扭動。燃燒者很滿意加洛的反應，他抽回手指，加洛隨即發出不滿足的嚶嚀，而後又自我厭惡咬緊下唇，眉頭打出個死結。

「好了，燃燒你的慾火幫我滅火吧，消防員。」燃燒者收緊鐵鍊強迫加洛起身靠在自己身上，「主動吻我。」

簡直是莫名其妙，明明燃燒者的火焰已不在身體裡燃燒，但另外一種火焰卻被挑起，燒得加洛渾身發疼，竟然真的照著燃燒者的命令去做，他攀上燃燒者肩膀，將自己嘴唇壓在燃燒者的上面，唇貼唇雖然也是親吻的一種，但顯然燃燒者要的不是這種蜻蜓點水式的，但他有耐心教，他壓低聲線，唇貼著唇教導加洛作法。

「嘴打開，把舌頭伸出來，對，然後纏上我的。」

同樣的長相，同樣的聲音，讓神智去一大半的加洛處於半催眠狀態，按照著燃燒者的指示，捧著臉頰用舌尖纏上燃燒者的舌頭，舌尖描繪舌環與肉的接合處，很快就被奪走主導權，加洛還不會在接吻時換氣呼吸，不斷退開又黏上去，生澀卻足夠誘人，構成一幅簡直像情侶恩愛的畫面，正如燃燒者所說的，他們都挺喜歡這種甜蜜的事。

「好乖～接著用嘴幫我吧，像我之前對你做的那樣。」  
「哇啊！」

燃燒者撫摸加洛的頭髮邊拉下鐵鍊，按壓到自己雙腿間，之前被加洛弄濕的部分還未乾，飄散出些許淫靡的腥臭，紅暈又重新爬上加洛臉頰，羞恥、難堪、然後⋯⋯興奮，加洛搖晃著腦袋，想將充斥在自己腦中奇怪的想法甩開。

見加洛還在猶豫，燃燒者也不著急，他知道如何使加洛屈服，糖果與鞭子交互應用的調教手段他非常熟稔。

他的手指仍是溫柔地按摩著加洛，原本遊走在加洛的髮絲中手游移至後頸，沿著脊椎緩慢移動，最後按壓著尾椎骨，他的指間帶著火焰，就像一開始做的那樣，疼痛與快感一體兩面，尚未知曉情事的加洛不知道燃燒者手段的可怕，如今已跨過這條線就再也回不去。  
前端不爭氣的在略帶燒傷疼痛的愛撫下又硬了起來，加洛咬牙嘖了一聲，摔破罐子解開燃燒者褲頭，肉棒彈跳而出，拍打到加洛的臉頰。

「⋯⋯叫我做，你就不怕我咬下去嗎？」  
「啊哈哈哈，火焰會讓燃燒者的肉體再生，不會對我造成任何傷害，不過若是你敢咬⋯⋯我想想，到時你覺得我該怎麼懲罰你才好呢？親愛的『我』。」

燃燒者語氣像談論天氣一樣輕鬆，但加洛根本不敢去想這跟毒蛇一樣的男人打算怎麼做，嘀咕一句我不會做的，認命低頭伸出舌頭舔舐燃燒者肉棒前端。主動接吻是第一次，幫人口交就更不用說了，只會像舔棒棒糖那樣伸出舌頭，笨拙又毫無技巧可言。

「唔——！咳、嘎啊——」

突然之間燃燒者用力抓住加洛頭髮，挺腰將自己往他嘴裡送，肉棒插入喉嚨讓他想吐，喉嚨的肌肉不斷擠壓插入的異物，燃燒者舒適的嘆了口氣，加洛則是難過到眼淚都飆出來了，眼眶泛淚往上盯著向自己施暴的人，看上去相當委屈。

「表情不錯，但技巧太差了，要把整張嘴連同喉嚨都用上，然後多用用舌頭，像剛才接吻那樣纏上去，去想你被弄到哪裡最舒服，對⋯⋯就是這樣，不愧是我，很有天份啊。」

盡力壓下想吐的衝動，加洛聽從燃燒者的指示，邊回想一開始他是如何對自己做的，舌頭纏上肉柱，而後退開僅含著前段，模仿燃燒者之前的動作，舌尖舔著前端小孔，那處有些許黏液冒出。  
好苦。加洛實在無法喜歡那味道，男性特有的氣味充斥在口腔，決定轉移地方改服侍肉柱下方的繫帶，小孔分泌出的透明體液染濕了加洛的頭髮跟臉頰，配上迷離的雙眼與臉上的紅暈看上去十分色情。  
味道嗆的加洛暈頭轉向，吞吐肉棒讓大量的唾液沿著唇邊流下，整間房被口交發出的嘖嘖水聲佔據，不知何時加洛翹起屁股變成跪趴在燃燒者腿間的姿勢，臀部隨著服侍的動作左右搖晃，如果加洛有尾巴，肯定會像隻取悅主人而感到開心瘋狂搖尾的大型犬。

「咕、啾唧⋯⋯哈啊。」  
「唔、這樣不錯⋯⋯很爽啊。」

燃燒者捧著火焰思考是否該給加洛裝條尾巴，加洛沒發現對方企圖，意識集中在舔弄肉棒上，燃燒者微微一笑，手掌握起，將手中的火焰熄滅，決定先享用今日調教出的順從。  
來日方長不急一時，等加洛的身體被他完全操開後還有很多可玩的。  
燃燒者撫摸著加洛的耳垂，臉上因為加洛的服侍終於有了情慾的痕跡，嘴角上揚發出低聲喘息，察覺到這聲音的加洛抬眼偷覷燃燒者的表情，意外覺得有些報復成功的快感，由心不甘情不願化為主動，即使想吐也將肉棒全數塞入口中吞吐，燃燒者驚呼出聲，比加洛多一絲妖媚，聲音性感的不可思議，連同加洛的身體發熱了起來。

「——好了，先這樣吧。」

在加洛好不容易抓住他自認的報復機會準備在進攻時，燃燒者按住他額頭突然將他推開，肉棒與加洛的嘴間牽出一條銀絲，燃燒者將其抹去後塞入加洛口中，手指攪動著舌頭逗弄，直到加洛發出難受的氣音為止才抽出，加洛喘著氣，口腔內壁有種奇異的搔癢感，原本吞嚥食物用的嘴彷彿跟後穴一樣成了性器，加洛訝異他居然會覺得捨不得對方的手指離開。

原本纏在手上的枷鎖在一個響指後脆化成了灰燼，雙手突然獲得自由讓加洛有些不知所措，燃燒者依舊態度從容，猜不到他在想什麼，加洛表情茫然的四肢跪趴在床上，燃燒者捧過他的臉頰親吻，含住耳垂向他低喃，手上竄出的火蛇纏繞上加洛大腿，惡意擠入臀瓣的縫隙間磨蹭。

「你這裡，差不多想要了吧？」  
「——！」  
「想要的話就趴在床上，自己掰開求我，這次是大放送，只要肯說出來我就會滿足你的慾望。」  
我就是你，你就是我，在自己面前展現慾望沒什麼好羞恥的。

燃燒者的話語似是而非，但卻像誘惑亞當夏娃服下禁果的蛇一樣魅惑，慾望漲的發疼是真的，渴望被人插入狠幹也是真的，加洛覺得他一定是壞掉了，鬼使神差下，他背對燃燒者擺出跪趴的姿勢，大腿打直，屁股翹得老高，加洛頭枕在床上，雙手伸到後方將兩片臀肉掰開，身為人最羞恥的部分完全攤在燃燒者眼前，淚光淋漓，媚眼如絲，這次是加洛自己主動要求要對方成為自己的主宰。

「求你，插進來⋯⋯」

墮落了。  
終於。  
燃燒者剝下和善的勸誘微笑，嘴角換上肉食性動物噬血的興奮弧度，扶著自己紫紅色的肉棒抵在穴口，一次就深入到底。加洛被幹壓陷入床墊中，與火蛇的異樣跟手指的細緻都不一樣的感覺，體內完完全全被人侵占的充實感讓他發出歡愉的叫聲。

「啊——！」

燃燒者按住加洛的後腦讓後頸露出，避開項圈的部分，他張開嘴，在挺住加洛前列腺時用力咬住，加洛放聲大叫，也不曉得是因為痛還是爽，肉棒前端的馬眼分泌出泊泊黏液，燃燒者舔著後頸滲出血絲的傷口，手伸到前方套弄加洛的分身，一前一後進攻。  
疼痛被性愛的快樂蓋過，加洛全身興奮的顫抖，燃燒者了解他的身體，可以次次都頂向他最爽的地方，也可以完全避開，像搔不到癢處的按摩讓他難受發出抗議。

「好棒、嘎哈⋯⋯好、好舒服！」

肉壁隨著動作收縮蠕動，像在配合又像在捉迷藏，燃燒者退到穴口外，又再次用力插入，才剛適應九淺一深的節奏，卻又被改為陣陣打樁到底的頻率打亂的陣腳，前面的肉棒被手掌套弄愛撫，連同底下的囊袋也跟著受惠，加洛無論身體還是意識都只能隨波逐流，任由燃燒者肆意揉弄。

被加洛呻吟鼓勵到的燃燒者發出低沉的笑聲，扣住加洛的腰向後倒，變成加洛坐在自己身上的姿勢，原本埋在體內的肉棒順著體重直接進到前所未有的深度，加洛被插到渾身無力，燃燒者的手穿過加洛的膝蓋，讓他大腿往兩邊擺出Ｍ字型抽插。

「現在我手沒空，前面很寂寞吧，自己摸摸？」

咬著耳邊講話太犯規，讓原本就興奮不已的加洛心臟狂跳，帶著怒意瞪向後方的人，但被紅暈與淚水洗滌到只剩下小打小鬧的情趣感，燃燒者重重的朝加洛裡面頂，加洛像離水的魚張大嘴，瞬間棄械投降，靠在後方的人的胸膛用顫抖的手握住自己，上演一場邊被人幹邊自瀆的淫亂戲碼。

「想射⋯⋯已經、已經！唔、快不行了！」  
「可以喔，你就射吧。」

之前身體被玩弄到十分敏感，在自己套弄沒幾下，加洛就已經有射精的慾望，這次燃燒者沒有阻擾，只是更加攻擊讓加洛有感覺的地方，肉壁連動到快高潮的慾望比之前更大力的收縮，夾得燃燒者發出舒適的悶哼聲。加洛在兩面夾擊下終於忍不住爆發慾望，仰頭發出幾近無聲的喊叫，小孔噴射出白濁色的黏液，這是他今天第一次真正射精。

在射精的同時腸道的肉壁繳緊到一個極致，燃燒者奮力抽插幾下，也在加洛體內釋放出慾望的種子。

初次的性愛體驗就如此刺激，加洛雙眼上翻，整個人倒在燃燒者懷裡昏睡過去，燃燒者抽出自己的東西，很快的精液就從後面流出，加洛全身都被染上各種體液，遍布咬痕與吻痕，沒有一處是完好的。燃燒者意猶未盡，想在來上幾次，最終還是作罷，決定讓剛破處的這世界的自己好好休息。

雖然也不是不能把人幹醒，但來日方長，何必急於一時？

他將人抱起往浴室方向走去，加洛皺著眉頭，在夢中發出幾聲可愛的嚶嚀，燃燒者微笑，用吻撫平眉間的皺紋。

「暫且晚安啦，親愛的『我』。」

【完】


End file.
